


Drabbles, Drabbles Galore!

by teashoppe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amnesia, Alternate Universe - Driver's Ed, Alternate Universe - Model and Photographer, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashoppe/pseuds/teashoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of twitter drabbles due to that "i'll write you 3 sentences if you give me a pairing and an au" thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- hmu on ao3, tumblr (iotama), and twiter (@harucchu)

**keichi - human + yokai au**

Eichi has always been close to death, so close it’s almost become like a joke to him when his attendants tell him each time they check his vital signs that he hasn’t got much time left to live. He isn’t scared of death, rather, he wonders what will become of Keito, the dog that follows him around, on standby to kill him should he ever go out of line. The Hasumi family has served the Tenshouin family for centuries, and so he’ll probably just move on to the next master once Eichi has died like all the other dogs before him, but inugamis are known for their unending loyalty, so he can’t help but wonder, perhaps even _wish_ , if he asked, would Keito follow him into the dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i've never written for enstars before, so forgive me if this is ooc


	2. Chapter 2

**tamaki and ten - driving license instructor & driving license taker au**

“Green means go. Red means stop.”

“Sorry.”

“You can’t drive based on emotion, Tamaki. You’ll never get your license that way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**ioriku - amnesia au**

It feels hard to breathe. He hasn’t felt this way since the day Ten-nii left him because Iori had made him forget, has made him feel a lot of new feelings too, but he can’t imagine not feeling his arms around him in comfort, in love, fiercely shaking him to snap out of it or tenderly holding him like he’s the most precious existence in the world, going to bed at his side and waking up to good morning kisses or nagging to get out of bed or else he’d miss the day ahead, hearing the sound of his name escaping his lips in sobs, in scoldings, or in moans of annoyance or pleasure.

“I can’t live without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i like seeing riku suffer


	4. Chapter 4

**gakuten - model + photographer au**

Gaku sometimes wonders why Kujou Ten is a highly sought after model. He understands he’s beautiful which is all a model _really_ needs to be, but he’s about as sweet as a lemon according to the rumors. When he gets paired up with him for his next project, and meets him face to face for the first time, he groans internally until he has him pose for him while he stands behind the camera, his finger hovering over the shutter as he looks through the viewfinder, and he realizes it’s his aura, his eyes, rose quartz in color, that draw you in, and suddenly—Gaku hates himself for it—he too has fallen under his spell, wanting to know the many different facets of Kujou Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- my english teachers would hate me for that 3rd sentence


	5. Chapter 5

**gakuyama - office au**

“We look pathetic.” Yamato sips at his beer at the bar.

“How is it that both of us, two attractive, young bachelors with _jobs_ are without girlfriends?”

“Beats me.”

“You don’t think I’m unattractive, do you?”

“I don’t know. It’s not like I stare at how broad your back is or how your ass looks in those slacks on a day to day basis.”

“It sounds like you do.”

“No, don’t mind me. Onii-san here is drunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- kelly, this isn't 3 sentences  
> \- listen,


End file.
